Mark's beautiful discovery
by Appleasaurusrex
Summary: A heart wrenching tale of two lovers, never thought to be destined but with fates so intimately intertwined that even their hearts beat synchronised, and who share such complimentary dichotomy that their souls are constantly magnetised together. A Shrek X Mark Zuckerberg explicit fic.


Mark Zuckerberg was doing his routine checking of his beautiful creation, cackling to himself as more and more of the human population fell into his trap. Once every human has signed up he will call the mother-ship and kidnap the inferior civilisation for their annual feasting festival.

But for now, all that could be done was wait and avoid suspicion, some had caught on to his reptilian ancestry but thankfully know one believed them, foolish humans.

He was in the middle of making sure minion memes were being uploaded frequently, when his computer started shaking.

"W-what is happening?!" Lizard boi exclaimed, when suddenly a bright light burst from the computer screen and The Zucc disappeared.

When Marky opened his eyes again he was greeted with a harsh migraine and a blistering white room, the room held no objects and seemed to continue on forever.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Where am I?" Mark Zuckerberg had never been this confused before, his superior reptilian intellect meant he always knew what was happening and what was about to happen. But he had no idea where he was OR what was happening. He had to find out quickly.

Zuccy slowly stood up, his limbs felt like lead and his head was pounding. Mark decided the only way to find anything would be to pick a direction and walk until he found something.

He wasn't too far into the endeavor when he heard an ominous yet familiar voice echo throughout the barren room. "WhAt ARe yOu DoiNG iN mA SWoMp?!" Mark Suckerberg turned around only to be confronted by a large hulking green beast of pure muscle.

He recognised him now, it was Shrek. But there was something different about him, he was different from his movie self; taller, broader, he seemed to exude masculinity. That, and he was wearing nothing except black stiletto heels, fishnet stockings and a black mankini, Mark gulped at the sight of the majestic ogre in front of him.

When suddenly it clicked, he was sucked into his computer right? So, what if he was inside his creation? A very specific part of his creation. The 'Shrek appreciation group' and the beast before him was how everyone in that group perceived him.

It made sense but why in the Shrek section? And how did this happen? He needed more answers. He needed proof.

Mark Zucchini took a deep breath before replying hesitantly, "Greetings Shrek, I am afraid I have no idea how I appeared in your swamp, and I apologise for any inconveniences, would you have any idea of how I got here?"

The sultry Shrek in front of Marky ran his eyes up and our lizard boi's body before grunting deep and gravelly, "Nay, I have no idea why you're in MY Swomp, but if ya don't leave you're gonna' haveta pay rent." Shrek winked cheekily at him.

Zucc was taken aback by the blatant flirting and turned bright red, how did this ogre have such an affect on him? He was the superior race here.

"Um. I don't know how to leave Shrek-kun." Mark looked around as if a door would pop up in this completely empty landscape. "How would I pay rent?" Mark bit his lip as many thoughts and images ran through his mind, what would it be like to be taken by the gloriousness that stands before him?

Shrek smirked at his answer, "I was hoping you would say that, how about doing some jobs around here? Could use a pretty piece of meat like you to lend a helpin hand."

Zucc blanched at the compliment, (compliment?) he'd never been spoken to like that, many were too afraid that he would eat them, but with Shrek it seemed like he would be the one eaten this time.

"Uh sure, how can I help? I made the greatest social media platform to exist, so I am very useful." The Zucc beamed with pride as he recalled his masterpiece.

Shrek raised an eyebrow, "SoCiAL mEDiUH WhAt NoW? EH whatever, ya first job is to give me a foot rub." Shrek declared.

Zuccy visibly deflated as he realised Shrek had never seen nor heard of FaceBook, not that It really mattered, he just wanted to impress Shrek Senpai. "A foot rub?... Sure."

Suddenly Shrek laid back as if sitting on a recliner, and a bottle of lotion fell out of the sky. Mark marvelled at it when he caught before quickly returning to the work ahead.

Mark was half way through giving the greatest foot rub of his life, when Shrek suddenly stood up. "Wot iS your name Swomp intruder?" Mark felt a wave of disappointment hit him when he realised he wasn't meant to be giving foot rub anymore.

"My name is Mark Zuckerberg." He replied suddenly nervous. Shrek smirked dangerously, "Well Zuckerberg, let's see how well you can really Zucc." Zuckerberg Mark blushed when he realised what his new crush had just said.

Mark didn't even have time to reply before the Green heart throb was pulling out his 20-inch green meat sceptre.

Bergzucker gasped at the HUGE man sausage in front of him before falling to his knees, as if praying to his literal pillar of god.

Shrek laughed at the display. "Don't worry Zucc boy, Donkey had the same reaction." The next moments were a blur for Mark, as he noshed on the mouldy looking rod and enjoyed every second of it.

It wasn't long until things progressed and Gerbrekcuz's face was mushed right between Shrek's magnificent green Bobs*, Mark almost died as he was P*E*N*E*T*R*A*T*E*D* (This stands for Penis Enters Nether-regions Elegantly and Tickled Rectum Ass T-pose while Escaping Death.)

Zuckerberg lizard man had never had a more religious experience, nothing could compare to being completely Thanos snapped in half by Shrek's monstro Peni, it all came to an end as Mark the twink lizard squealed "I'm gonna pre~" and Shrek grunted and did an almighty roar before finishing him.

Mark didn't really care about the mother-ship anymore, and if he had to choose Senpai Shrek or Mother lord he would pick Shrek any day.

In space; Shaggy, S, Mark and Vsauce Michael cheered, the world had been saved thanks to their combined powers and Zucchiniberg's thirst for monster peni.

THE END


End file.
